


Unrequited

by pompeypearly



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompeypearly/pseuds/pompeypearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts not to be noticed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Title: Unrequited (1/?)  
Fandom: Smallville  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Spoilers: Through to Season 9. Although, if you can cry about spoilers this length of time since the series finished, I might just laugh at you.  
Summary: It hurts not to be noticed.  
Author Note: All comments and reviews are appreciated. 

\---------------

Chloe rummaged through her purse as the elevator doors opened. She really needed to take a moment to clean the thing out, she could never find what she needed when she needed it. 

Stepping into Oliver’s apartment, she felt a surge of triumph as her fingers found their target. Taking a few steps into the room her feet came to a sudden halt.

“Oh!” Chloe froze and the scene in front of her. She stood there for several seconds, her brain trying to catch up to her eyes. 

The image of Oliver in just his underwear, kissing an equally naked woman would forever be burned into her retinas.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Chloe quickly turned around and faced the open elevator. At least he wouldn’t see the blush that had crept across her cheeks.

“Chloe? What’s the matter?” Chloe could hear the quick scramble for clothes, but she didn’t dare turn around. She pulled the flash drive from her purse and held it out. 

“I was just going to leave this in your office for you, for when you got back. It needs your attention within the next twenty four hours. I didn’t think you would be back yet with company.”

It was a complete lie. She had been hoping to find him alone, so she could go through the material on the drive with him; and for other selfish reasons. 

Oliver never made her feel like an idiot. If anything she felt more like a woman when she was around him. 

She could just kick herself for believing that his flirting had anything to do with attraction. It was simply who he was. 

“I’ll call you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” She placed the drive on the table near the elevator, and quickly stepped inside.

She hit the button, and only allowed herself to turn around once she heard the doors close.

“Argh!” She growled. “How could I be so stupid?”

After everything she had been through, no matter how much she thought she had grown up and matured, she was still that stupid girl, so starved of love, that she gave her heart to the first person who showed her a little attention.

Maybe she should have listened to her father, and gone to those therapy sessions when her mother left. Perhaps then she wouldn’t be making the same mistakes over and over. 

It was certainly an idea she should look into. It wasn’t as if she had many friends who would lend an ear to her these days. Clark was swept up in his own world, Pete was long gone and rarely replied to her emails any more, and Lois? She already knew Oliver’s Green Arrow identity, and she would sniff out Chloe’s secret life if she dared to divulge too much. She knew the people involved, and would feel that it was her duty to interfere, and protect her younger cousin.

Nope, help wasn’t to be found in her contacts list. 

\-----------

Two hours later, Chloe was back safe and sound in her apartment. Lois was nowhere to be seen, and she could only be grateful for the peace and quiet. 

She immediately walked to her laptop on the kitchen counter, and switched it on. Within two minutes she pulled up a list of therapists within the Metropolis area. Luckily, she had the cash. It wasn’t as if she had the social life to spend money anymore.

It was amazing just how many times her mind had drifted back to Oliver. It wasn’t a rare thing to see him without a shirt; the man wasn’t shy about his body. He had no reason to be! But to see him in a sexual situation, using all of that strength to hold another body close, instead of beating down bad guys, was distracting. 

That Star City tan seemed to be flawless. There were no tan lines that she had seen. It wouldn’t surprise her if he sat in the sun naked. It would play up to his old reputation at the very least.

Chloe would give anything to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her, holding her close to a warm, hard body. Being close enough to smell his aftershave, and for him to run his fingers through her hair, before kissing that sensitive spot just below her ear. She could imagine Oliver’s rough fingertips gently travelling across her skin, slowly removing her clothing, piece by piece...

A sharp knock at the door snapped her from her thoughts. It was for the best really. It would only hurt her in the long run thinking such stupid things. 

Chloe got up to look at her visitor through the peephole in the door. The sight of her unwelcomed visitor fought a small smile to her lips. She opened the door and welcomed him with a genuine smile.

“Bart!” 

Before she could blink, he grabbed her in his arms and spun her around several times, making her dizzy.

“You didn’t call me, ‘licious. I was worried!”

“Everything’s fine.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave the drive and run, but I was halfway through a mission.”

“You could have emailed it to me, or Oliver.” She chided. At least Bart had had the foresight to hide the drive in her apartment, away from prying eyes.

“I know, but I wanted the opportunity to say hi.” Bart gently set her on the ground, and shut the door.

“Which you didn’t.” She reminded him.

“That’s why I’m here now. Hi!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed. “Do you want something to drink? All I have to eat is leftover pizza and half a packet of cookies.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Chloe switched on the coffee pot, before reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out the leftover pizza and two cans of coke. 

Bart opened one of the cans, gulping the contents down before Chloe had even put the pizza into the microwave to reheat.

“It’s okay, Chlo, I’ll eat it cold.”

“That hungry?”

“You wouldn’t believe. I’ve been running non-stop today. I couldn’t even stop for lunch.” Bart opened the second can while Chloe pushed the cookie jar in front of him. It was a rare thing for Impulse to skip a meal.

“Do you want me to order something in?”

Conflict crossed his face. “I don’t want to be a pain.”

“It’s not a problem. I went straight from Isis to Oliver’s, and I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

“Bossman didn’t feed you?” Bart frowned. 

“It was a flying visit. I doubt he’s even looked at the file yet.” An image of him kissing that leggy brunette again flashed through her mind. “He had company.”

“The business kind or personal?” Bart asked.

“Oh, it was definitely personal. So personal, I turned tail and ran without looking back.” She could feel the heat returning to her cheeks as the embarrassment came back to her.

“Ah, so that’s why he didn’t get back to me. ”

“He’ll probably be occupied for the rest of the evening.” Chloe tried for nonchalant as she searched for the take out menus.

“I would have thought he would have at least spoken to you. The mission normally comes first with Ollie, y’know?” A confused looking Bart said around a mouthful of cold pizza.

Chloe simply shrugged and began to pour herself a coffee. She was only a search engine for heroes, a sidekick at best. Who was she to interrupt their lives at a drop of a hat? 

“Chloe? Are you okay?”

Chloe turned to Bart, who was watching her carefully. 

“Of course I am. Just tired. The commute from the city to Smallville is a killer.”

Bart remained unusually quiet for a couple of minutes, just watching her, studying her. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

“So what do you fancy? This pizza has put me in the mood for Chinese.” Bart said suddenly, looking at the empty pizza box with distaste.

The quick turn from scrutiny to discussing food surprised Chloe. 

“I could go for Chinese.” She said, sliding the menus across to her guest.

“Have I mentioned how much I love having you on the team?”

“Is that because I live above a coffee shop full of cookies and muffins?” She asked with an amused smile.

“A beautiful woman who is willing to feed me, and open the door to me at night? What’s not to love.”

Chloe shook her head. “No need to throw on the charm, I’m already buying.”

“Nah, this one’s on me, senorita. I finally have some green of my own, now I’m on Ollie’s payroll.” Bart said pulling out his wallet. “And I wasn’t kidding. You know I think you’re beautiful.”

He did actually look serious as he flicked through the menu. She liked Bart, a lot. He had asked her out back before she knew about his power, and she had turned him down. Life would have been easier if she could have fallen for Bart Allen instead. He would never abandon her, and would give her his full attention. In Chloe’s opinion, the woman who eventually grabbed the young hero was going to be one lucky woman.

“What would you like?” Bart asked.

“Lemon chicken with mixed vegetables, please.” She could at least pretend that she was eating something healthy with the added broccoli.

Bart whizzed over to Chloe’s phone and placed the order.

Chloe settled over onto her couch, finding a note from Lois on the coffee table telling her she would be out until the early hours. Happy at not having to explain Bart’s appearance to her cousin, Chloe switched on the television.

“Chloe, what’s this?” Bart said, standing in front of her laptop.

“Oh, nothing. Just something Lois wanted me to check out.”

“Lists of therapists? I know Clark’s always said your cousin was crazy, but I didn’t think he really meant it.”

Chloe got up from her comfortable position and closed her laptop. “It’s nothing to worry about. She’s working on a story and wanted my help.”

Bart looked at her curiously and then shrugged. “Come on, I think there’s a Supernatural marathon on.”

“I think our lives are spooky enough.”

“You think our lives our tough? Watch these guys.” Bart pulled her by the hand to the couch and switched the t.v. channel. “I promise you, it’s awesome.”

A hundred dollar’s worth of chinese food and four episodes later, Chloe felt herself fighting her eyes.

“I think I have to call it quits for the night.”

“Would you mind if I stay on your couch? I could run home in two minutes, but I think my pants might split if I move. That, and I need to see bossman in the morning.” Bart patted his stomach, which really was rounder than it had been. 

“Sure, no problem.”

Chloe got up and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and passed them to her friend. She then made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she stared at her reflection. She looked tired and haggard. No wonder Oliver would prefer the company of that beautiful woman. Even Jimmy was out there somewhere now, flirting with Clark’s gorgeous cousin. She put on her shorts and tank top, and piled her dirty laundry into the basket.

Stepping quietly out of the bathroom, she noticed that Bart was already unconscious on the couch, softly snoring. He hadn’t even picked up the pillow and blanket. His sneakers were beside the coffee table, and his hoodie was haphazardly thrown over the back of the couch.

Leaving the pillow near his head, she hoped he would find it in the night. Gently, she laid the blanket over him, trying not to disturb him.

His company was unexpected, but much welcomed tonight. Who knew what kind of depressed downward spiral she would have thought herself into without Bart’s cheerful presence. Her old friends might have abandoned her, but she needed to remember that she had new friends too, and a team. 

Turning off the lamp in the room, she left him to sleep.

Crawling into bed, all Chloe could think of was how she complicated her own life. She should enjoy the simple pleasures in life, and let it just happen. She had family and friends who cared. If she was meant to find love, it would happen one day, and without having to search for it.


	2. Chapter Two

One thing Oliver hadn’t imagined doing this morning was making the trek to Smallville before seven in the morning. His plans had involved the brunette he kicked out of his apartment three hours after the little interruption from Chloe.

It was becoming a regular thing, her dropping by. Her increased activity with the team meant it was to be expected, but she rarely showed up when he wasn’t due on patrol. Something had to have been up for her to let herself in unannounced.

Knocking loudly three times on the door, he waited for her to answer. After two minutes of silence, he tried again. It wasn’t like her to sleep in, and she always answered the door straight away. He was considering picking the lock when he heard a bolt being slid across, and the removal of a chain.

What Oliver didn’t expect to see was a half naked Bart Allen opening the door, absentmindedly scratching his head while he yawned.

“Dude, it’s seven a.m.” Bart groaned.

Oliver took in his dishevelled look, and immediately started scanning the apartment for Chloe over Bart’s shoulder.

“Where’s Chloe?”

“Where do you think? She’s still in bed.”

“Is that where you were?” Oliver’s tone was sharp and accusatory.

“Seriously?” Bart frowned, looking up at his boss. “If I was sleeping in the same bed as ‘licious, you think I’d be answering the door?”

Oliver walked forward, making Bart open the door wider. As he entered the apartment, he took in the empty takeout containers, and a blanket on the couch. He headed in the direction of Chloe’s room, and saw that the door was firmly closed.

He released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, before putting his hand on the handle.

“You sure you should be going in there? She’s sleeping.” Bart asked.

“It’s important.”

“Whatever. I’m not hanging around, she has a gun by her pillow.” Bart sped off to the bathroom, closing the door and preventing Oliver’s questions about how he knew about the weapon.

Opening the door quietly, he saw Chloe lying on the bed, deep in sleep. Her hair was tousled, and her blanket was cocooning her upper body, leaving her legs exposed.

Oliver was uneasy as the jolt of lust he experienced looking at her sleeping form. This was a side of her he never saw. He was used to modest business suits or pencil skirts; he never would have guessed just how smooth and shapely her legs were until he’d seen them in the short shorts she used as nightwear.

He had the irresistible urge to run his hand slowly up her leg, from foot to thigh.

Then it hit them - this was Chloe. He worked with her. He never thought of her like...that.

He cleared his throat loudly, hoping to wake her. Oliver also knocked on her open door for good measure.

“Huh?” Chloe sat up bolt upright.

Her eyes were still half closed, and her hair was sticking up in curls and flicks. The blanket she was curled in dropped, revealing the strappy tank top she was wearing. Oliver tried very hard not to stare at her breasts, and more importantly the nipples which could be seen clearly through the thin material.

Noticing the open window, he walked over to close it.

“An open window, Chloe? You of all people should know you’re not safe from intruders, even this far above street level.”

“Oliver?” She sounded confused, and finally fully opened her eyes. “Oliver! What are you doing here?”

She pulled her blanket up to cover her chest, and began to smooth it down past her legs.

“You left a pen drive at my place. You didn’t say it was important, but you delivered it yourself on my night off. Let’s say my interest is piqued.”

Chloe turned to look at her alarm clock. “So you set off from Metropolis at five in the morning?”

Oliver pulled the drive from his pocket and held it up. “I thought we could look at it together.”

“Bart was going to talk to you this morning about it. Let me grab some coffee so I can actually have this conversation.”

“Sure.”

Chloe watched him in silence from her bed. And watched.

He began to feel uncomfortable.

“I’m not dressed for company, Oliver. Get out of my room.”

Her bossy tone snapped him to his senses.

“Yes! Get dressed. I’ll start your coffee.”

“Thank you.” Chloe gave him a small smile, while she made shooing actions with her hands.

Oliver softly clicked the door shut behind him.

That had been awkward.

\--------------------

Chloe sat on her bed half dazed. Had Oliver really just let himself into her apartment, and then her bedroom uninvited? Then again, who was she to talk about personal boundaries, she just had to look at what she’d interrupted last night.

She climbed out of bed and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was going crazy, her face was puffy with sleep, and she was wearing clothes that no one but she and Lois should see.

Catching sight of her hips, she tried to pull her shorts down further, albeit in vain. She grabbed the purple satin robe Jimmy had bought her months ago, and wrapped herself in the cool material. She was still showing far too much leg for her liking, but it would have to do until she made it to the bathroom.

She was not about to have a long conversation with Oliver and Bart without having a quick shower first. Grabbing some clothes from her drawers, she quickly made her way to the bathroom just as Bart was leaving it.

“Looking good, senorita!” He beamed, very obviously taking in the short robe.

Chloe rolled her eyes before swatting his arm as he walked past her. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

After the quickest shower of her life, Chloe was out and dressed within ten minutes, even if her hair was still damp. She was greeted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee, and followed her nose to the kitchen.

Oliver held out a mug which she gratefully took from him. She didn’t even mind that he’d forgotten the sugar - it was the caffeine that she needed at this time of the morning.

She took a small sip, savouring the taste, while enjoying the heat from her mug.

“Wait up,” Bart said, taking the cup from her hands. “She normally has three sugars.”

Bart added the sugar from the nearby bowl and handed it back to Chloe.

“Thank you.” She said, clearly surprised.

“Wouldn’t be much of a hero, if I didn’t take care of the details, right?”

“I suppose not. Thanks for noticing.” The thoughtful gesture made Chloe smile. Normally, only Lois and Clark remembered how she took her coffee.

After taking another sip, she pulled over her laptop and switched it on. Oliver gave her the pen drive, which she immediately slid into the port.

“I was running the drive to you last night because I think we have another big player on the scene.”

Chloe brought up the security footage of a lab they were keeping surveillance on. 

“This is the lab I’ve been telling you guys about. There are no live subjects there, for the moment, but they are specialising in cloning and genetic experimentation with the DNA of meteor infected. Could be anything from growing spare body parts, to cloning a super powered army. Either way, it’s not good.”

“Where’s this new player?” Oliver asked.

Chloe forwarded the footage and then paused it. 

“That’s Red.” Said Bart, pointing to the woman on the screen.

“From what I’ve managed to research, she’s now running LuthorCorp. Lex left his majority shares to her. Her name is - “

“Tess Mercer.” Oliver finished Chloe’s sentence.

“You know her?” Bart asked.

“Yeah. I can’t believe she got into bed with the Luthors...well, maybe I can.”

“Ex-girlfriend?” Chloe ventured a guess at the look of guilt on Oliver’s face.

“It wasn’t the cleanest of breakups, I’ll admit.”

“Bad enough to have her sign her soul to the devil? I’ve been there, and you have to be pretty pissed to do it voluntarily.” Chloe said.

“The Tess I know wouldn’t be involved in anything like this.” Oliver got up and started pacing the kitchen.

“The proof is here, dude. I saw her there myself.” Bart said before drinking his own coffee.

“No, no. I need more proof. Tess Mercer wanted to save the world.”

“She could have changed.” Chloe said softly. 

Chloe could see that Oliver still held some fondness for this woman. Any other person and he would be handing out orders to investigate her and shut the lab down. If this was another woman she had to watch him seduce, she was booking in for that therapy, and making sure Oliver took the appointment straight after.

“Get what information we can on her. In the meantime, we’ll need to set up a meeting with AC and Victor, Clark too if he’ll come. This lab needs to be shut down.”

“I’ll start today.” Chloe said.

“I’ve got to head into work. I’ll call later.”Oliver walked to the apartment door and let himself out.

“Well, that was abrupt.” Chloe muttered.

“I suppose it’s not every day that you find out you were bumping uglies with the Luthor heir.” Bart said, shaking his head.

Chloe sat silently for a minute and looked at her computer screen. “If you’re able, would you be able to swing by Isis later? I think I’m going to need your help with the surveillance.”

“No problem.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chloe knew her cousin was home before she'd even walked through their apartment door. The stomping on the stairs outside was clear to hear, and she was surprised Lois hadn’t snapped a heel. She looked up from her book in preparation of the coming storm and braced herself.

As expected, their apartment door swung open, before slamming shut behind a wild looking Lois Lane. 

“Aaaaaaaaaah!”

Chloe winced slightly at the rage filled growl, and then put her book down on her lap. “Bad day at the office?”

“That...that...woman!”

“Anyone that I know?”

“The red-headed bitch that walks into the top floor of the Planet, and suddenly thinks she knows what makes good journalism.” Lois kicked her shoes off, sending them violently at the wall.

“Ah. Lex’s replacement.”

“She killed three of my stories. Three! For no reason.”

“I’m sure she gave you a reason.”

“Oh, she did!” Lois walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. 

Chloe waited patiently for Lois to remove the bottle cap and take a long draw on the cold drink.

“‘I’m sorry Ms Lane, but this isn’t the direction we’re taking the paper in. But, I look forward to seeing more of your work!’” Lois said in a mimicking voice. “The bitch.”

Chloe knew what it felt like to have good stories pulled, just on the owner’s whim.

“Don’t let her get to you. She’s probably just trying to assert her authority at the Planet, making everyone know who’s boss.It should settle.”

Lois appeared to contemplate this. “Maybe. But she has made a huge mistake.”

Holding back the urge to laugh, Chloe took a sip from her coffee cup. “So, who is the new Editor-in-Chief?”

“Tess Mercer. From what I hear, she’s never worked in the media. Just some businesswoman trying to keep Luthor’s legacy alive.”

Chloe almost choked on her drink.

“You okay, Chlo?”

“Yeah, coffee just went down the wrong way.” 

As her cousin restarted retelling the injustices against her at work, Chloe was already trying to think through how to gain access to Tess’ office. If she had taken up Lex’s old office at the Daily Planet, and was making herself known at the labs, what else was she taking over? Oliver’s ex-girlfriend was starting to look like almost as much trouble as Lex himself.

\-------------

Oliver barely had time to stop his papers flying from the desk as his security system announced the arrival of Bart Allen.

“Sorry for the intrusion, Boss. I forgot that I left my gear here, I just wanted to grab it before I headed over to Isis.”

“Sure. Mi Casa, and all that.” Oliver said with a wave of his hand.

“Thanks.” Bart sped towards Oliver’s secret room and opened the sliding doors.

“You’re spending a lot of time there lately. Is there something I need to know?” Oliver asked.

Bart shrugged, “No. Just keeping Chloe company between bank robberies.”

“You’ve never spent this much time around her before. I know something is up.”

“Nothing’s up. I just thought Chloe could do with a friendly face.” Bart said as he picked up his rucksack.

“She has plenty of friends, she doesn’t need you distracting her.” Oliver said, folding his arms across his chest. He was irritated, and he wasn’t sure why.

“I’m not distracting her, and in case you haven’t noticed, Chloe is spending more time behind her computer than with those she cares about.”

Oliver chose to ignore the snap in the younger man’s voice.

“We all work long and hard, it comes with the job.”

“She sacrifices more than we do, man. She’s accountable to family and friends, she doesn’t have the freedom to do as she wants like us.” Bart said heatedly.

It wasn’t like Bart to be this serious. He knew the young hero had a crush on their blonde sidekick, but this level of defensiveness was new.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’m worried about her, okay?”

“So this isn’t about you trying to start a ...thing with her?” Oliver enquired.

“If I thought I stood a chance, no offence man, but I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you.” Bart put his bag on, and slipped his hood up ready to run out the door.

“So why are you worried?”

Bart stopped his movements, as if he were contemplating even speaking further. “I went to see her the other night; the night before you so rudely woke me at her apartment. She was looking up therapists, Ollie. I didn’t believe her story about her cousin’s research for a second.”

“Did you ask her about it?”

“So she could shut me out completely? No chance. I figure that if she knows she has a friend around who she can talk to, maybe she’ll open up.”

Oliver became defensive immediately. They were all friends with Chloe. Hell, he was sure he’d become even closer to the blonde in the last few weeks.

“What are you talking about? We’re all here for her.”

“Really? Stretch only pays attention to her when he needs something, her cousin’s out chasing stories in the job that was hers, AC practically lives under the water, Victor is always plugged into something, and…” Bart’s voice rose as he spoke.

Oliver waited for the accusation he knew was coming, “And me?”

Bart took a breath and appeared to calm himself down.

“Would you drop everything just to spend five minutes with her? Just to check that she’s okay?” He asked quietly.

“Not all of us can cross eight states in the blink of an eye, Bart.”

“But you could pick up the phone. Maybe even end a date early, right? The other night, did you even try to see what Chloe wanted before you went back to your one-night stand?” Bart asked as he grabbed his glasses.

“We’re all allowed to blow off some steam.” Oliver said defensively.

“I’m not accusing you, dude. It’s just that I’ve been doing a little digging of my own, and I’m concerned.” Bart sighed. “Do you even know how often she comes home to sleep at night? I’ve counted. Perhaps twice a week. She is literally spending her days working for us or spending time at the Talon. I’m scared she’s going to burn out, and nobody seems to be noticing.”

“If she was tired, she would say so.”

“No, she wouldn’t, and you should know that too.”

Ollie paused to think. “You really think she was looking at therapists for herself?”

“Yes, I do; and if no one else is willing to be there for her when she does need to talk? Then I guess I’ll be the one to do it.”

“This isn’t going to win her round, Bart.”

Bart’s shoulders sagged, almost like he was tired of the conversation.

“It isn’t about hoping she’ll fall in love with me, or some other wacko plan. I’m happy to be there for her no matter what my feelings are, because she needs me. That’s what friends do.”

Without waiting for Oliver’s response, Bart sped from the room, leaving rustled papers in his wake.

Oliver stood there in silence. If Bart was right, how could he have missed something so serious. Chloe was supposed to be his friend, and yet she was looking to outside help for her problems. She had kept it quiet, that he was sure of, otherwise Lois would have mentioned something.

If Bart was only going over for a short time, maybe he would drive over to see her before he had to head out that night. He had a charity fundraiser tonight, and if it hadn’t been for his mother’s favourite charity he would have cancelled.

He’d see if Bart was exaggerating or not.


End file.
